Training Ground Confession
by Akiie
Summary: It's been 1 month since Sasuke came back. And Naruto was forced to go look for him. Oh, did i mention Naruto loves the stupid git. - Full summary inside - Fluffy, Sweet, Adorable Sasunaru. Song fic, Keep Bleeding Love, by Leona Lewis.


**Summary:** It's been 1 month since Sasuke came back. And Naruto was forced to go look for him. Oh, did I mention Naruto is in love with the stupid git, and what happens when said git in found in their old training ground? - Sasunaru. Oi, don't think like that, I'm not good at that kinda scene… It's fluffy, sweet, adorable. Hence the rating. Song fic.

**Warning:** Yaoi.

**Couple:** Sasunaru

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto... Duh, or the song Keep Bleeding Love.

* * *

It was raining, but it wasn't cold, there was a certain… warmth in the air, though it was still cold enough that you had to wear a jumper, it was raining after all.

As I was wondering around, not really knowing where I was going, I saw a couple waiting for the rain to die down before they made a run for it. They looked so happy… happy, heh, the one thing I'll never have.

_Closed off from love, I didn't need the pain  
Once or twice was enough and it was all in vain  
__Time starts to pass before you know it you're frozen_

_Ooooh..._

_But something Happen for the very first time with you  
__My heart melted to the ground, found something true  
__And everyone's looking 'round, thinking I'm going crazy  
_

With a sigh I left, and before I knew it, I was in that ever-so-familiar training ground. The one where team 7 was formed… the one where Sasuke had come back to.

_Oooh, yahh_

_But I don't care what they say, I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away but they don't know the truth  
My heart crippled by the vain that I keep on closin'  
_

I looked around, why did Baa-chan have to send me to look for him. It's not like he's that dangerous, right? Why did he come back anyway? It's not like he has anything he wants here, right? So, why?

With a sigh I continue to search for him, now where would he be, if he's not at his house, or at Ichiraku's Ramen shop, then he might be here.

_You cut me open  
__And I_

I was just about to give up and go look somewhere else, when I saw something out the corner of my eye. I turned around, and saw you sleeping there. You look so beautiful, it was almost angel like. My breath hitched, d-did I really think that…?

_Keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding, I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love  
_

As I was having an internal discussion you woke up, and before I knew it, your arms snaked there way around my waist. I froze, and then I felt you pull me down. "S-Sasuke…?" was all I managed to get out.

Then you lent forward to whisper into my ear, and the next thing I heard you say made me so happy. And I couldn't help the tears the sprung to my eyes.

_You cut me open_

_Oooh, oooh…  
_

"S-Sasuke, your n-not lying… are you?" I tried to hide the panic in my voice, but it mustn't have worked.

"Naruto, I can't lie to you." That was all I needed. I turned around and kissed you.

—

"Tsunade-sama, are you sure this was a good idea?"

Tsunade turned around, "What do you mean, of course it's a good idea, it was my idea after all."

"That's what worry's me…" Shizune whispered to herself.

—

Sasuke looked at me, "I love you."

_Trying hard not to hear but they talk so loud  
__Their piercing sounds fill my ears try to fill me with doubt  
__Yet I know that the goal is to keep me from falling_

_Hey, yeah!_

_But nothing's greater then the rush  
__That comes with your embrace  
__And in this world of loneliness I see your face  
__Yet everyone around me think that I'm going crazy  
__Maybe, maybe_

Three words, they can destroy someone or make them feel like the happiest person alive.

_You cut me open  
And I_

__

Keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding, I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love

_You cut open  
_

I grinned back at you, "I love you too, Sasuke."

_And it's draining all of me  
Oh, they find it hard to believe  
I'll be wearing these scars for everyone to see_

_I don't care what they say, I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away but they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein that I keep on closing_

"So you better not leave again, ne?" I said with a small smile.

With a smile that's been discarded for years, Sasuke nodded. "Never again."

_You cut me open  
And I_

_Keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding, I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love_

_You cut me open  
And I_

_Keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding, I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding loveYou cut me open  
And I_

_Keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love_

_"Love me always, like I love you." Sasuke whispered into Naruto's ear, and he pull him closer when he felt tears fall onto his shoulder. "I love you, Naruto."_

Thought heartache and friendship, anything's possible. Because everything that's worth something is not easy to get, you have to fight for the thing's you want.

_

* * *

_

Ok~! First song fic! ^-^ I'm so proud of myself! So u like, u hate? Tell, tell.


End file.
